Exist: Reason
by RanLei
Summary: "Let's do it again… I-I feel so alive, Reborn, why? How?" He asked. "Because you found a reason to live, Tsuna. You live to be my partner, Tsuna, my sex partner." Reborn answered. This was how Reborn took Tsuna's virginity in Exist universe. AU;R27;Lemon;companion fic to Exist.


**Exist: Reason**

* * *

Crushed, crushed, crushed. He was crushed.

Now that he was crushed, what did he need to do? What was it? He only stood there, gazing at the tombstone that held his mother's body. Unable to move, unable to breath, unable to speak. Just plainly… there.

"Tsuna," he recognized that voice. He definitely knew who that was. It slipped his mind like almost everything else does at the moment. As he absentmindedly felt rain on top of his hair, he narrowed his eyes, where did his umbrella go? He was sure that he held it before, when there was many people here.

Nana Sawada was a kind and pleasant woman. Everyone in the neighborhood knew her, but not close enough to be there long enough for him. Where was the man who was her mother's love, where was he when she was lying dead and cold and lifeless? Where was he when Tsuna had found her? Where was he when Reborn had found the brunet cradling his mother's corpse for two full days without any food or drinks?

Tsuna didn't know, or care, suddenly, it slipped from his mind again.

What was he thinking about just now?

He was limp; his gaze won't go anywhere else but the marble tombstone. Who was he? Where was he? For what purpose was he here? Why was he even… alive?

"Tsuna," the familiar voice repeated again, this time directly on his ears. Who was Tsuna? Was it him? Was he Tsuna?

The person who had the familiar voice was now right behind him, he could feel the man's breath on his neck, but he didn't care, he could feel the man's hands hugged him from behind, but he didn't care, he could feel the man's hands tracing his cheeks, to his jaw, to his neck, to his chest, to his hip, to his stomach, and finally resting on top of his crotch as he encircled his hands on his slim figure. He didn't care.

"You'll catch cold if you kept on standing here," the man said, his voice had sounded so velvety, it was beautiful. The man nibbled on his ear and he shivered, but then he turned limp again. Why was he shivering again?

"Let's go, yeah? I know exactly how you can forget everything, dame-Tsuna. Let's have sex, I'll do you… _gently_."

Sex? What is that? Will it make him feel better? "Will it…" was that his voice? It felt so unfamiliar. "Will it make me feel better?" He asked to the man, who had carried him like he was a princess of some sort. Everything was a blur. Who was this man? He was familiar, but why couldn't he place it?

"_Definitely."_ The man's undeterred confidence had convinced him, after that, it turned blur.

* * *

Reborn stripped him off the wet black suit he was wearing. The boy remained unresponsive as he did so, and it was perfect. For this little play, it'd be better if everything slipped his mind. After all, this won't be gentle like how he did Luce. He will make Tsuna like him. Crave him. Obsess over him like how he did over Tsuna.

"Tsuna, can you hear me?" The boy stared at his eyes blankly, Reborn thought that maybe he didn't even realize that he was already naked. The brunet nodded.

"Very good, now, go to bed." The brunet did as he said, and it was awesome. Reborn yanked his wet suit and dress shirt away to the floor and in one smooth movement, he jumped to the bed, where the boy was waiting, losing his fedora on the process.

"Have you ever done this before?" The brunet shook his pretty little head, and with that, Reborn smirked. "Awesome,"

The adult pinned his captive's small hands with his larger ones and pinned him to the bed, keeping him restrained and unable to resist. The boy remained blank and expressionless, that meant that Reborn hadn't quite made it yet.

The Italian smiled in pure ecstasy as his tongue wiped away all the rain droplets on the boy's face. His tongue traced the boy's forehead, down to cheek, and stopped on top of his lips. Reborn kissed the boy with no hesitation. He claimed the boy's lips, but when the boy did nothing at all, Reborn bit the little brunet's lower lip, drawing blood from it. The brunet gasped, possibly in pain, and Reborn took that opportunity to insert his own hot tongue to the boy's owns.

It wasn't a match, Reborn held all the cards in this game of sex. He twisted, turned, and played with Tsuna's tongue, as he liked it. He brought the boy's hands together and pinned it down even harder with only his left hand as his right hand went to the boy's chest.

Unexpectedly, the boy gasped. "A-annh!" Oh, so Tsuna was sensitive to his touch too. He wasn't losing it then. "A-ah! Aggghh!" As Reborn played with the boy's nipples, his face had exploded into a very dark and beautiful shade of red. Reborn used his knee to grind the boy's erection in rhythmical pattern.

"_Gooooood!" _Tsuna moaned as Reborn played with the rhythm. First it was slow, and then even, and then fast. The brunet moaned again and again and again. While it was music to Reborn's ear, he didn't want to hear Tsuna moan this easily.

He took out a bandage from the bedside table and wrapped it gently on the boy's mouth. "Now, now," he whispered. "The game has just begun, dame-Tsuna, don't be so easy." The brunet whimpered as Reborn bandaged his mouth. The fedora wearer continued on, and when he felt his knee came in contact with something wet, he smirked. "Wet already, how exciting."

Reborn leaned forward towards the boy's torso, keeping him in place, but not enough to crush him. He tied Tsuna's hands together and wrapped the bandage around the bed's head.

"Now, dame-Tsuna…" Reborn licked his own lips and smirked at the boy. "I will teach pleasures like you never knew before." He grasped Tsuna's manly goods gently and squeezed it slowly.

A muffled scream can be heard from the boy, either from pleasure or pain, but Reborn certainly wanted to hear more of it. He used his teeth to removed Tsuna's bandage from his lips while still maintaining his rhythmical squeezing. "Oh, oh, anh, my, _GOD!" _Reborn smirked. And then, he stopped.

"No, don't stop!" The brunet said almost petulantly.

"Well then, beg for it." Reborn smiled devilishly, but his tone was that of innocence.

The brunet was silent for a few minutes, and his face was really red. "Please…" He muttered quietly. Reborn bit the boy's neck, leaving his first hickey of the night. "Please what?" Again, and again, and again. He kept on leaving hickeys everywhere. "P-please! Annh p-please!" Tsuna was panting as he looked at Reborn; his eyes were muddled with lust. "Do i-it again…"

"Lay face down." When the boy did as he told, Reborn removed his pants and told the boy to spread his legs. "I want you…"

"AGHHH!"

He inserted his own manliness to the boy's bottom. Tsuna screamed. Damn, he was so, so, so tight. "Ughhhhh! Aghhhh Fassssss." Reborn smirked as pumped slowly. In, out, in, out, like he was just breathing. "I didn't quite catch that, Tsuna." As Tsuna writhed and clenched his hands together, Reborn kept his pace slow.

"FASTER, GOD, FASTER!"

Reborn scoffed and smirked. "You asked for it." He quickened the pace. "Aghhh, ughh, God, ARGHHHH!" Reborn bit the boy's hips, leaving a fresh purple hickey. "Shout it, dame-Tsuna, who made you feel this way? Huh?"

"REBORN! AH! Hit that one again! Ffffffuuuu, _yessssss_!"

Suddenly, the bed felt wetter than it already did, Reborn knew what that meant. "There, you had sex now, have you had enough?" He knew what Tsuna would answer, he definitely knew.

"Let's…" he panted miserably. "Let's do it again… I-I feel so alive, Reborn, why? How?"

"Because you found a reason to live, Tsuna. You live to be my partner, Tsuna, my sex partner." This boy was so gullible. Reborn wanted to laugh, but held it in. After all this time, after all this time! "The reason I exist… is for you…?" He asked. Reborn untied his bandage with a wide grin on his face.

"Indeed."

* * *

_The reason I separate this part, because I won't write it in the main story._

_High school sucks._

_Please review :)_


End file.
